What If?
by airotciv13
Summary: Sequel to Everything is Relative: What if Chaos had won the fight instead of Ayra? What if Casey hadn’t died? What if Chaos forced Ayra to sign a contract entailing that she will not attempt to kill or injure Casey? What if a new character is introduced?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, for the whole story: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. I own Chaos, Liz owns Ayra, and Jen owns Casey and Crash. **

**This is the sequel to **_**Everything is Relative. **_**I would strongly suggest that you read that first, because you will not understand anything that is going on if you haven't read the first story. **

"I lost…I lost my fight and my prey. Chaos won…she won all I lost. How did that happen?" Ayra sighed. She only had one last chance to kill Casey in that fight, but Chaos had been faster…

One Month Later: December

The club shook with the cheers of Forks' rock crowd, and others just out looking for a party. On stage, a messy green-haired front man screamed out the lyrics to the band's most popular song. As he did that, he strummed along his guitar part on his camo-print-and-bullseye guitar. Standing at 6'3", he was surely a sight to see, easily catching the attention of everyone in the room. Crash, as he liked to be called, also had piercing blue eyes to go along with that messy hair of his, as well as a rather handsome face, with some green-dyed fuzz on his chin. There wasn't enough to be a beard, but it was noticeable, at least.

Taking away from his handsome face, as some people told him, were his many piercings. He had six rings in each ear, three studs above each eyebrow, one tiny silver stud in his left nostril and a single, plain ring in the middle of his bottom lip. Compared to some people in the club, he wasn't a _total_ freak, but his two full-arm sleeves of tattoos didn't help.

Not only did Crash himself stand out, but so did his clothes sometimes. On stage, he was wearing his trusty black converse, torn-up dark blue jeans, studded belts, a black band shirt, a couple dog collars, and his favorite military-style olive-green coat. Yes, Crash was just your average guy, playing in your normal punk-rock band for the totally "normal" people of Forks.

**Short chapter, I know, but I'll put chapter 2 up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As some of the plot will occur in Ayra's house, I thought you might like to know a little about it before we get to it. Her house is a reasonably-sized, two-story house. However, she has an extensive security system with crazy and impossible death traps, and weapons lying everywhere. There is only one real safe room in the house, which is where most of the scenes at her house take place.**

Ayra leapt over the fence. She heard the concert several miles away and thought it would lift her dying spirit. Her appearance had changed since she had last fought. She was deadly pale, and her hair had gone back to its natural black, but dyed it with electric blue streaks as well as red ends. Her agreement to not kill Casey left her in a shock that she had felt once before that had nearly killed her.

She pushed the thoughts away as her eyes landed on Crash. It was hard not to, with him on a stage as well as all of his piercings. But he looked…cute. It was clear that was what many "normal" people here thought too.

Somehow that brought more unnecessary, unwanted memories of love. Ayra concentrated on the music. She wasn't in love, she cared for no one, but why did her memories plague her all the time? The thoughts left as the next song started. The band played a few more songs, and then their set was done.

"Thanks for coming to see the Atomic Sound Theory, sukkas!" Crash called into the microphone, laughing slightly as he did so. The crowd only cheered as he got off the stage. Apparently they liked to be called names.

Crash stopped for a moment to talk to his younger brother, a boy a bit shorter than him with messy blonde hair, golden hazel eyes, and black thick-rimmed glasses. Once he was done speaking with him, Crash headed out the back door of the club to load his guitar back into the van.

Ayra slid into the shadows and slipped out of the club to the back. Crash was alone. Silently she approached him. "Hi, Crash. You sounded good. You're mine now," she said.

Crash was startled by Ayra's sudden appearance, and even more by her words. "Uh, do I know you?" he questioned, raising a pierced brow, "Listen, I think you've had one-too-many drinks, there." Crash noted, locking up the van again, "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He trailed off, shoving past Ayra.

Ayra shook her head. She followed him a step. "I don't drink, at least nothing you find tasty. I don't think you understand. You're mine now."

In once movement she knocked Crash's legs out and slammed her hand against his head. Crash fell to the ground unconscious. "Sweet dreams," she mocked, picking him up and placing him in front of her on her motorcycle. Reaching behind her, Ayra grabbed a sleek black helmet that she used only to hide her face, and put it on Crash. His face was one you don't overlook or forget.

Driving into the crowd, Ayra positioned herself to look like she was taking a drunk home. It took no more than ten minutes to get to the hidden road to her house. She then carried Crash up to the only safe room in it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours until Crash's icy blue eyes fluttered open again. The light only made his headache worse, and Crash groaned in distaste. "What the fu-!" he paused; trailing off when he realized that he had no idea where he was.

Ayra stared at Crash as he woke. "Had a nice sleep?" She got up and showed a strange moment of compassion and gave him a bag of ice. "I told you that you're mine now. Now do you understand?"

"I don't belong to _anyone_," Crash snarled at her, snatching the ice anyways. "I'm outta here," he grumbled, placing the ice on his head to soothe the throbbing pain. "I don't need anymore clingy groupies, okay?" At that, Crash headed for the door.

"I wouldn't do that…" Ayra sighed. Other than the fact that the door was locked, she knew that several knives were waiting, spring-loaded and facing the door, and would be set off with the opening of it. "And I'm not _groupie_." She spat the word.

Crash guessed that she was dangerous, considering that she had dragged him here. "Whatever," he spat right back at her. "Listen, I need to go home. My brother Calvin doesn't have keys to my house…And my kid, she can't take care of herself." Crash added.

Before Ayra was able to reply, the door opened from the outside, and Chaos and Casey stepped into the room.

"Hi, Ayra," Chaos said, "I see you updated your security system."

Ayra smiled, "Glad you noticed. Now what brings you to my house?" She said, eyeing her sister. No one ever visits her. For good reasons.

Chaos looked behind Ayra. "Who is that?" she asked, ignoring Ayra's question.

"Crash?" Casey questioned with a snicker, "Aha, that's friggin hilarious!" he giggled, going to circle Crash, who was glaring at him. "Can I eat him?"

Crash rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

"No, Casey, you can't eat him." Ayra took a step toward him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

Casey jerked his arm away, taking advantage of the agreement for his safety to flip off Ayra. "Don't touch me," he snapped.

Crash, meanwhile, just headed for the door.

Ayra shook her head. Casting a glance at Crash, she slammed her fist into the wall, somehow making the door close. "I told you not to try it. I'm not sure if all of my security system is off yet."

Chaos glanced at Crash. "Trust me; you don't want to leave this room. Her house is literally a death trap."

Crash groaned, turning to face them again. "Listen, if you're gonna frickin rape and kill me already, just do it, okay? I don't like being a pet to you crazy people."

Chaos turned to glare at Ayra. "So, you're holding a prisoner for no reason and you haven't told him anything?"

"Neither have you. Now why are you here?" Ayra snapped, "Besides, he just woke up."

"I'm not the one who kidnapped him." Chaos pointed out, "And I'm here to check on you. I was afraid that the agreement might drive you a little crazy. I can see that it has."

Crash glance around awkwardly, "Can I go now you friggin psycho?"

Ayra raised an eyebrow. "To where will you go? You have no idea where you are or how to get back to civilization or anything!"

"Then take me back!" Crash snarled, clenching his fists. He wasn't exactly the most polite, and wouldn't hesitate to hit a girl. "I don't know about you, but I have people who need me. This isn't some stupid game! I need to go home!"

"Fight me." Ayra challenged, "A quick battle. If you win, I'll take you home. If you lose, you stay until you can beat me."

"Your loss, lady." Crash grinned, lunging at Ayra and swinging a fist toward her jaw.

Ayra ducked and slammed her shoulder into his gut. "Come on, I thought you were better than that."

Crash gasped, slamming back into the wall. He had to catch his breath, seeing as Ayra had knocked the wind out of him. His eyes went wide, and he stared up at Ayra in shock. "What the…?" He didn't even want to get up, seeing as everything hurt.

Ayra stepped around him to some handcuffs she had around. She was about to pick them up but shook her head. Quickly she picked up a rope and bound Crash before handcuffing him. "Stay." She ordered.

"Make me, you sick motherfu…" Crash was interrupted by Casey, who had tugged Chaos along with him.

"So, what're you gonna do with him?"

Ayra glared at him, "What does it matter to you, you little…"

"Ayra," Chaos warned, "That's enough."

"So, answer the question." Casey prompted.

"Chaos, why don't you leave?" Ayra rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't want to." Chaos answered.

"Then leave anyway. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have been for one hundred years." Ayra sighed.

**What do you think? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever…I was busy. And forgetful. Oh, and yeah, Casey and Crash know each other. They didn't get along when they were both human…Crash loved to beat Casey up. I'll post chapter 4 soon, don't worry. Things will actually start picking up there. ******


	4. Chapter 4

On the floor, Crash was already attempting to break out of his handcuffs

On the floor, Crash was already attempting to break out of his handcuffs. He had done that plenty of times before, after all. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not kidding!" he yelled at them from his place on the floor.

Casey raised a brow and went to sit in Crash's lap, which only made Crash angrier. "Well…can you take care of Crashie-poo here?" Casey asked Ayra with a grin. Making Crash angry was obviously his favorite pastime.

"Why, you want to? Besides, you have the most recent human memories. And Crash, stop squirming around before I break your legs." Ayra said, raising an eyebrow.

Crash's eyes went wide at that, and by this point he didn't doubt that Ayra was capable. "You suck." He added quietly.

Casey was just having fun bothering Crash. He petted Crash's head, messing up his hair in the process. "Sure, I'll do it!" he replied, clinging to Crash.

Crash snarled at that, head butting Casey. Of course, he only hurt himself. "Ow…you used to be easier to beat up."

"That was before he was a blood-sucking pain in the neck." Ayra said, sighing, "Never to be human again, just like Chaos and myself."

Putting it all together, Crash gasped, "Holy sh-…You guys aren't exactly normal, are you?"

"No, we're vampires," Casey grinned, leaning over to lick Crash's neck. "I bet you'd taste good…" he mumbled in thought. "Wait…he knows now. We have to kill him, or...y'know." Casey pointed to all three vampires while Crash shook with rage and fear.

A growl started to escape Ayra. Finding an outlet for her fury, she grabbed Casey's shirt and forced him against the wall. "Bite him, or hurt him or kill him in any way and I'll make you _beg_ for death!" Ayra spat.

"Geez, sorry." Casey giggled, "Someone's in love?!"

Ayra pulled him toward her and forced him back into the wall. Chaos was about to step forward when Crash interrupted again.

"Oooh, all that for me?" He questioned with a smirk.

"No…not all for you. I just hate this kid." Ayra said, never taking her eyes off of Casey.

"Sweet, me too." Crash snickered, relaxing a little. After all, hurting Casey had been his favorite form of entertainment. "So…you're not going to kill me?"

Casey, who had been flailing frantically, had finally realized that he didn't need to breathe. He just shook his head a little, indicating that he wouldn't be the one to hurt Crash. Hadn't he just volunteered to look after him?

"Why would I kidnap you and wait to you're awake just to kill you?" she sighed, dropping Casey.

Casey whined, crawling back over to Chaos.

Crash raised a brow at that. "Uh, cause you're some crazy monster?" he suggested, "Wanted a quick bite to eat?"

Ayra shook her head. "Trust me, I'm not hungry." She answered. "I just wanted some company, that's all." Ayra admitted quietly, eyeing Crash.

"Really, I think you should just turn him," Casey added hoarsely as he tried to get his voice back. Of course, he stared off into space all romantically then. "If you do, you can be with him forever," he sighed, throwing a glance a Chaos.

Ayra let out a breath. "I'll think on that. Just feed him. I need to talk to Chaos."

"Okay!" Casey ran back out the door to go find Crash some food. He left Crash at the house, though, not wanting to risk his escape.

Chaos walked over to Ayra. "Speaking of being hungry, you need to go hunting."

"What are you, my mother?" Ayra rolled her eyes.

"No, but I gave you this immortal life."

"Your point…? Like I said, I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. Get into my car."

Crash had managed to get himself to his feet and tried to hop after them. "HEY! What about me?"

"You stay here." Ayra casually toppled Crash over. "Chaos, what are we going to hunt?"

"I don't care, as long as you go."

Crash fell back over, sighing with frustration. "You suck!" He growled, not going to attempt to get up again. All of the craziness was getting to him. "I wanna go home…" Crash whined, probably for the first time since he was a little kid.

"Look, let me go hunting and I might do something to help you go back." Ayra said before going out to Chaos' car.

"Okay…" Crash mumbled, glancing around. "I'll uh…just be here."

**So, what do you think? Crash knows now…so what's gonna happen? Next chapter will get a little more exciting…I think. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

When Chaos and Ayra got back to the house, Crash had been fed by Casey, but that wasn't all

When Chaos and Ayra got back to the house, Crash had been fed by Casey, but that wasn't all. Now he was being humiliated as well. Casey had drawn all over his face with red lipstick, and had pulled his messy green hair into a bunch of random ponytails.

"I hate my life…" Crash muttered.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Ayra asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, "Just catching up with Crashie here." Casey laughed, kicking back on the couch, "Y'know, male bonding or whatever." It didn't look like _male_ bonding.

"Ok…" Chaos said, glancing at Ayra to see her reaction.

Ayra twitched. "Chaos, I have been scarred for life by your boyfriend. Can I hit him?"

Chaos sighed, "What else is new? And no, you may not."

"Darn. Crash, you want to hit him, right, but you noticed you can't without hurting yourself? I can change that, but you'll be in a bit of pain for a while." Ayra said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, whatever. I can go home afterwards, right?" Crash questioned, getting tired of arguing with his kidnapper.

Ayra shrugged. "As soon as you beat me."

"Hold on," Chaos said as Crash got cleaned up, "You need to explain everything to him first."

"Explain what? What's she gonna do?" Crash asked, though he was pretty sure no one was listening.

"Well, I can tell him now or…SCREW THAT!!" she quickly moved over and bit Crash's neck.

Crash gasped, obviously shocked. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed, attempting to push her away. It wasn't so easy, as after a few moments the pain began. At first it wasn't so bad, but it soon became increasingly worse. "W-what did you DO?!" he yelped, nearly in tears.

"Ayra!" Chaos gasped, glaring at her sister, "How could you do that?!"

Casey glanced up from his place on the couch, obviously worried, "Geez…now I'm screwed for sure."

Ayra licked her lips like a satisfied kitten. "Very easily; by finding the artery in his neck and biting down."

Chaos glared at her, "You know what I mean."

Casey had gone over to watch Crash, who was sobbing in pain by now. "Aw, poor Crashie," he mumbled.

Crash couldn't hear Casey over his own screaming anyway, "PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Chaos, would you go and get the doctor?" Ayra asked.

Casey hopped up at that. "Oh, I'll go get him! I _know_ him! So, yeah."

"We'll both go." Chaos said, starting out the door, "I'll make sure he brings some morphine."

"I'll stay here." Ayra said, moving to Crash. She unbound him, "Three words to consider on your way there. Buy a convertible."

"My car is fast enough." Chaos snapped, rolling her eyes.

Casey followed after Chaos to go find Carlisle.

"I'm sorry…but this is the only way I could help you." Ayra confessed, "I shouldn't have brought you into my world, but I couldn't let you go once you found out. You would've been hunted down." She paused again, "Try to relax. Chaos and Casey are getting you something to stop the pain."

"Whatever," Crash growled, curling into a ball on the floor. It didn't help, but it kept him from having to look at Ayra.

**Ayra bit Crash!! How dare she do that?! Now he has no choice…poor Crash. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos entered the room, "We're back

Chaos entered the room, "We're back."

Casey meandered in behind Chaos, only to see Crash still in pain on the floor. Crash had screamed enough that he had eventually lost his voice.

"Took ya long enough," Ayra sighed.

Chaos shot a glare at Ayra as Carlisle entered the room. He knelt down by Crash and gave him some morphine.

"There," Carlisle said, standing up, "He shouldn't feel the pain as much now. Now all you can do is wait."

Crash sighed softly once the pain let up a little. His exhaustion finally got to him and Crash simply passed out there on the floor.

Casey rolled his eyes and moved over to hug Carlisle. "Thank you, daddy," he snickered.

"Family…it's been so long since I had a nice family…" Ayra sighed, trailing off, "At least he's silent now…"

"So, I'm not 'nice family'?" Chaos asked, raising a brow.

"I mean other than you and Nars…where is that bird anyway?"

"I'd hardly consider your pet bird part of the family." Chaos said, as Carlisle left the house.

"He's not a pet!" Ayra snapped. As she said that, a loud thud was heard. "I knew I forgot to open something." She left to open the window that the falcon had flown into. She came back a second later cradling the dizzy bird like a baby.

Casey snickered, watching the bird, "Aha, birds are so dumb," he mumbled, going over to sit next to Crash again, "You think he'll be out like this the whole time?" Casey questioned, messing up Crash's already messy green hair.

"Who knows?" Chaos said, "Personally, I don't care. What I want to know is why Ayra decided to kidnap him in the first place."

"Yeah," Casey agreed, "You don't even know anything about him," Casey replied. Of course, he knew Crash much better than Ayra did. "He has a brother and a little girl to take care of. How could you just take him off the street and turn him?"

"Good question. Not so good answer. Besides, you would lack logic, which you have little of in the first place, if you haven't fed in over five weeks." Ayra rolled her eyes.

"Is that your excuse?" Chaos asked irritably, "Would you just give me a straight answer for once?"

"Fine. Everywhere I look I see people with others. Happy. I've just felt so lonely for a hundred years. I just want some company!" Ayra yelled, annoyed.

"Well, now you've got it." Casey answered coolly, "If you can live with the fact that you took his family from him, that is."

"So that's the reason?" Chaos snapped, "You kidnapped a random stranger so you could have some _company_?"

"Yes…" Ayra muttered.

"You're a horrible person then." Casey said, "Like we didn't already know. His brother and kid don't have anything but him. I say you should take responsibility for them as well."

"And you care because…?" Ayra asked.

"I met them once, y'know. At a show. His brother is sure nicer than he is. And Laney, his little girl, is so cute, too." He smiled at the thought. Casey seemed to get along with children.

"Well, then there's a problem. He won't have any control for a while." Ayra glared at Casey, "You're a special case. I'll give them what they need. I know they need Crash, but not until he can control himself will he be given back to them."

"If you say so." He answered simply.

Chaos frowned at Ayra, "You shouldn't have bitten him without his permission. However, now that you have, you're right. You need to take responsibility for him."

**Yay, chapter 6 is up! Please review! ******


End file.
